Circus
by Meals on Wheels
Summary: "Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl. Don't like the backseat, gotta be first." Raunchy dancing by Mello, making us all, including Matt, love him a bit more. Yaoi-ish Lauguage-ish


So this came to me when I was listening to Britney Spears (surprise there). It's a songfic involving considerable yaoi involving my lovely OTP MattxMello in that order thanks guys. I just can't see Mello as the seme, but to each his own right? Anyway, The undertone is hopefully humorous since i don't really see this work as very serious, but if you take it that way thats cool too.

Perhaps I should include a disclaimer in this one, for funzies? Also so i don't get sued by not only by Tsugumi Ohba for stealing his characters but also by Britney Spears for stealing her song, which she probably didn't write herself anyway. So yeah, I don't own anything but the DN manga and anime and a Britney Spears CD.

Also if you feel like reviewing that would be lovely, but no pressure. I'll just, you know, cry if you don't :s haha

* * *

Matt knew better then to come home early. Scratch that, he knew better then to come home early, without chocolate. No, no, no, Matt knew better than to come home early, without chocolate, and then interrupt the blonde by walking into their shared bedroom, without announcing himself or yelling his usual, comical "honey I'm home". Matt was really stupid sometimes.

As soon as he opened their bedroom door Matt knew he had made one of the best mistakes of his life. Standing before a mirror was Mello, dressed in what could only be described as not much. Fishnet stockings, short leather hotpants, a tight corset of leather and long silk gloves on his arms; he was also sporting a whip. Just as Matt was about to start drooling, a song began to play on Mello's opened laptop.

_There's only two types of people in the world _

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe _

_Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl _

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

Matt was sure Mello saw him at this point because the sex god began to dance in such an erotic fashion it was making it hard for Matt to just watch, in all senses of the words. Matt thanked whatever god that would listen for the lack of traffic that allowed him to arrive home early.

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot _

_When I put on a show_

Running his hands slowly through his long blond hair, Matt watched Mello move his hips smoothly in a circular motion. This made Matt gawk at his sexy blond. As Mello's hands traveled lower, rubbing his sides vigorously, Matt's hopes for the day rose higher, just like something else on his lower anatomy.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

Flicking his hair, and pumping his body in time to the music, Mello spun around to face Matt. In his eyes Matt saw a playfulness he rarely got to see. Taking the whip, once he cracked it against the ground, he put it up to his mouth, and bit it with his teeth, pulling hard on it in a very erotic way. Matt was past drooling now from this very pleasing sight.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Mello began thrusting his hips upwards, and arched his back in a very sensual way. Moving his hips up and down to the music, Mello began to run the whip from his mouth all over his body, over the rest of his face, the arch of his back and in-between his legs. The display was almost too much for Matt.

_There's only two types of guys out there _

_Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared _

_So baby, I hope that you came prepared _

_I run a tight ship so beware _

Mello began to walk over to Matt, cracking the whip and swinging his hips as he went. Mello was so close now if Matt leaned forward he could touch their lips. Mello then licked his own, his tongue coming so close to Matt's lips the gamer almost shivered. Breathing softly onto Matt's lips, Mello continued to dance.

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same _

Moving faster to the music, Mello placed the whip around Matt's waist, and slid it across the material of his striped shirt. Mello then began to grind his hips against Matt, moving the whip accordingly to help the stimulation. As Mello moved up and down against him, Matt tried hard to resist the low growl threatening to escape his throat.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Mello turned around now, so he was no longer facing Matt, but the mirror he was first dancing in front of. His arms were crossed to hold still the whip around Matt's waist, keeping Matt close to him. He locked eyes with Matt in the mirror, and smirked dangerously, pushing himself into Matt's crouch and felt the pleasing hardness there. Mello grinded against Matt deliciously against his most sensitive area. At this point Matt was very much speechless.

_Let's go _

_Let me see what you can do _

_I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus _

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus _

Mello slowed his movements down, rubbing more gently against Matt's lower region. While still moving his hips into Matt, he lent backwards, arching his back, and placed his head on Matt's shoulder, writhing at the pleasure that was being sent straight to his lower half. Matt began to slowly thrust his hips forward, feeling the pleasure of friction as though he had truly entered Mello.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Turning around once more, Mello stole a kiss from Matt, and pushed him to the ground. Straddling Matt's hips, Mello's skilled mouth was doing torturous things to Matt. He licked and bit Matt's lips, and stuck his tongue into Matt's awaiting mouth. Swirling his tongue around Matt's, Mello began thrusting down onto Matt, humping Matt and rubbing hard.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus _

Matt was now thrusting up into Mello, who was staring down into his eyes, and riding him convincingly. Reaching down underneath them, Mello squeezed Matt's ass, pushing him further, faster and harder into the blond. Mello squeezed again, trading to the other cheek. Stopping his thrusts downward, and quickly moving his hands to stop Matt's, Mello spoke to Matt.

"WHERE THE FUCK'S MY CHOCOLATE?"

* * *

Sorry about the ending, if it's disappointing, but I thought it could be fun :) For me at least haha


End file.
